Words from Eathon
After being defeated by Rassimov, the Huntik team rests at Lok's mother's house. They end up helping Scarlet with a mission to Tír na nÓg, and Lok falls into a gap between dimensions. There, he is able to talk with his father, Eathon, who helps him finally bond with the Titan in the Willblade, Pendragon. Synopsis The longest night of the year begins as Lok, Dante, Sophie and Den head to the tomb of Nostradamus to find the last Quatraine while the Huntik Foundation and Casterwill family await Zhalia's signal. Rassimov sends Marduk to deal with the Huntik Team with the ruthless Titan, Psikofen. As things turn desperate, the fight turns into a race against time to get to the Spiral Mark. Plot ;Preparations The Huntik Foundation and the Blood Spiral Brotherhood both prepare for the longest night of the year. Eathon tells Lok and the team that the last quatraine is located at Nostradamus's tomb which is hidden in a forest, south of Salon Graveyard. A notable feature includes a tree with red leaves. Rassimov holds an audience with the Blooded Circle as they discuss how the Casterwill family will try and stop them. Rassimov sends Marduk to destroy Sophie . The Huntik Foundation Council decide to deploy their Seekers out in their Scramjets but giving Casterwills priority. They have six to twelve hours of daylight left depending where in the world it is. ;Arrival in Salon The Huntik plane lands but is attacked by Casterwill Hunters. Surprised by this new ambush, the team take cover inside the plane. This does not stop the Casterwill Hunters. One of them invokes Psikofen who uses his chains to cut through the plane and tear it apart. The team jump out as the plane explodes. Lok summons Ironsquire who fights Psikofen but loses his shield in the confrontation. Den and Dante brawl with the Casterwill Hunters. Sophie invokes Kelpie who knocks out a Casterwill hunter. Kelpie gets entangled along with Ironsquire in Psikofen's ruthless chains. Cherit, noticing Psikofen slowing down, defeats him with his energy charge. Realizing they must hurry the team quickly move out. ;Nostradamus's Tomb The Team arrive at the graveyard where Nostradumus is believed to be buried. The problem is that there are myriads of trees with red leaves. Lok, fustrated, accidently lands the Willblade in a random area of ground. To his amazement flights of stairs come out of the ground and even more astonishingly they all lead to the tomb. Now realising that Nostradamus had wanted them never to miss it, the team enter the tomb and uncover the last quatraine : Into the Spiral center a Champion of the family will fly. Only the Fire of justice will cause the long night to die. Meanwhile Marduk and the Casterwill Hunters wait outside determined not to let them escape again. The team deduce that the Fire of Justice must be the Phoenix and the family must be the Casterwill family. After finding a clock face at the back of the scroll, they realize that Nostradamus knew exactly when they would arrive. Marduk surprises with a sudden attack. The team quickly head for the stairs to get out of their vulnerable position in a corner. Den invokes Dullahan while Dante summons Elf King Oberon. The two Titans fight against Psikofen and Marduk's agile cat Titan, Helinx. Dante and Lok head out to the open with Marduk on their trail. Dante gets a message from Zhalia Moon and leaves Lok to cover him who finds himself face to face with Marduk's Psikofen. ;The Location Rassimov begins to activate the Spiral Mark starting with magical rituals and then invoking Void. Zhalia desperately tries to send the coordinates to Dante. Back in the tomb, Lok invokes Powerbonded Baselaird to take on Psikofen. After a hasty battle, Baselaird defeats Psikofen who returns to his amulet in Marduk's hand. Oberon defeats Helinx with an energy sphere while Sophie, Den and Cherit join Dante who transfers the coordinates to The Huntik Foundation. Determined not to waste any time Dante calls Umbra, who teleports the whole team to the Spiral Mark. Dante declares that they have a world to save. Gallery Psikofen plane explosion S2E49.png|Psikofen destroys the plane. Dullahan - Elf King Oberon S2E49.png|Dullahan and Elf King Oberon S2E49 Psikofen vs Baselaird PB.png|Big Challenge for Baselaird? Production Errors * Although Sophie declares that they have never been attacked before getting off their planes, they were once attacked by the Organisation before landing in "The Power of Umbra." * 'Venice' is spelled incorrectly at the start of the episode - it appears onscreen as 'Veneice'. 2 49 49